


Energetic Little Boys

by Lady_Lightning



Series: Little Heroes [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: The boys take snack time into their own hands. ;)





	Energetic Little Boys

**Author's Note:**

> And another! Enjoy! :)

“Where the hell did they get this much energy?!?” Cisco yelled over Barry Allen speeding through the room, Oliver and Bruce running about knocking over anything in their path.

“More like who the hell fed them what!” Hal yelled, trying to get the situation under control. The boys had gone bonkers not long after their snack time, which, nobody knew who gave them what, or when exactly they were even given a snack.

All they knew is that it was past snack time, and the boys were more than energetic. They were bouncing off the walls, to and fro, and making a mess nobody thought was possible. Papers were scattered everywhere, and still flying thanks to Barry’s speed, and the other boys were running into things and pushing things off the desks.

What the adults didn’t know is that the boys had decided to get their own snack today. They were tired of waiting for someone else and thought damn well that they were starving, so they took matters into their own hands. 

They climbed onto the counters in the kitchen of the Lab and grabbed whatever they wanted to eat instead of what they knew would’ve been given to them. They ate candy, and cakes and brownies and so much more. They almost made themselves sick with the number of sweets they were able to find and eat, but boy was it worth it.

After eating their fill, they were off the walls once the sugar had kicked in, and damn was it fun. The boys started out playing with all their toys, but soon their energy was too much for a couple of cars. They grabbed markers and drew all over the walls, Barry sped around throwing his favorite wooden blocks all over the place and hitting a few people in the process.

Oliver had taken to doing anything he knew would get him in trouble, so he decided to go into Cisco’s tech lab and play with the gadgets there, bringing them out and running about with important work of Cisco’s.

Bruce, colored on anything and everything, then moved to knocking stuff over as it was more entertaining. Cait was out doing her own thing that day, Joe and Iris at work, and Harry had popped back over to earth two to see if he could find a cure over there. That left Hal and Cisco to deal with the boys by themselves. Obviously, they weren’t doing a good job considering the whole Lab was a mess by the time everyone got back.

“What the hell is going on here?!?” Joe and Caitlin asked when they walked into the Cortex.

“I think they have too much energy…” Hal said as he tried to catch the boys.

“That’s a simple enough fix. Two of the boys can go to the park and play, and we all know that no matter the amount of energy Barry has, he will always prefer to snuggle.” Joe said as Harry walked into the room (and didn’t question a damn thing.)

“That’s not a bad idea…” Cait said, thinking for a minute before continuing. “They all could use some sun and exercise anyway.”

“The park sounds nice,” Hal said, thinking through the idea of the park. “I don’t see why we shouldn’t take them, that’ll be the perfect place for them to use up all that energy.”

They boys, already hearing the conversation between the adults, were excited to go play at a park. They were ready to leave within minutes, Barry clinging to Hal tight as they set out for their destination. “I hope this works…” Hal whispered as they walked on.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
